


All for You

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>The blond hummed, licked his lips, and nodded. “Yeah,” he said with a devilish grin. “I’m ready.”</p><p>(Written for ReiGisa Week with the theme of "BDSM/Safe Word.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 7 of [ReiGisa Week 2](http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com/prompts2) with the theme of "BDSM/Safe Word or Marriage." I went with "BDSM/Safe Word."
> 
> (My commissions are open! For more information, [please see here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions).)
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/109282262373/all-for-you-rei-nagisa-nsfw).

Rei slipped two fingers between Nagisa’s wrists and the silk scarf he had tied around them to test how loose the binding was. He was able to slide his fingers around easily.

“Nagisa-kun, try pulling on them?” he asked while examining the structure of his knots. The dark purple fabric looked good against the shorter man’s skin.

Beneath him, Nagisa obediently pulled at his hands until the fabric stretched tautly and resisted his movements. He clenched and opened his fists a few times as well.

“It feels good, Rei-chan!” he confirmed, smiling cheerily at his boyfriend.

Rei smiled back at him and kissed him on the forehead. “Alright,” he responded. Rei leaned down and pressed their lips together. He immediately parted his lips and pushed his tongue into Nagisa’s eager mouth. They sucked each other’s tongues and sensually stroked them together while moaning softly.

Blindly, Rei stretched his hand to the side and groped around for something. After hitting nothing but bed sheets for a few seconds, he furrowed his brows and pulled away from their deep kiss. He looked over the bed and hurriedly grabbed something off the mattress.

Nagisa giggled at how impatient Rei had gotten. “Moving along?” he asked while tucking his chin to his chest and curling his tied hands beneath his face in mock demureness. He squeezed his warm thighs against Rei’s and beckoned him with a subtle hip roll.

“Something like that,” Rei said, his mild irritation melting away under his boyfriend’s heated gaze. Then he asked, “Are you ready?”

The blond hummed, licked his lips, and nodded. “Yeah,” he said with a devilish grin. “I’m ready.”

Rei kissed him again and only pulled away when he was sure both of their lips were swollen and red with simulation. “Good,” he said softly.

He held up a ball gag and pressed the rubber sphere lightly against Nagisa’s wet lips. The blond lowered his lashes seductively and laved his tongue obscenely over the pink ball as Rei inserted it into his mouth. The shorter man tilted his head back so that Rei could properly fasten and adjust the straps behind him. After doing so, Rei watched as Nagisa pushed his tongue against the ball to test it. Nagisa raised his bound hands and flashed him an “OK” sign, prompting Rei to smile.

As neither of them was very invested in the BDSM scene, save for light bondage, blindfolding, and the like, the size of the ball was actually very small and was mainly for decorative purposes. Both Rei and Nagisa found out early on that they didn’t enjoy the drooling that came along with larger ball gags and were quick to find something that was just big enough to give them a proper “gagged” look. It was still large enough for them to suck and lick on while getting fucked but not enough to make swallowing difficult. If they really wanted to speak, they would be able to make semi-coherent sounds, but Rei and Nagisa both liked to pretend as if they couldn’t make anything past lascivious moans and whimpers around the ball gag.

Rei backed up to admire his handiwork. Aside from the scarf around his wrists, Nagisa was completely naked on the bed. The black straps of the gag were snug against Nagisa’s skin, and the ball matched his eyes perfectly. He had his feet flat on the mattress and his legs were spread apart to shamelessly reveal himself to Rei. His cock was flushed pink and half-hard on his stomach, and a bead of precum shone on its tip. The dildo in Nagisa’s ass wiggled as he squeezed and relaxed his muscles around it repeatedly. The pillow that Rei had put beneath Nagisa’s butt for better support looked like it was offering him up for fucking. There was something lewdly obscene about how _innocent_ and calm Nagisa looked while he was all laid out for Rei to ravish.

The taller man swallowed, and his cock twitched. Hastily, he picked up a cluster of keys and pressed them into Nagisa’s right hand. Even without his prompting, the blond shook them to make sure that he could easily make them jangle. The clashed together noisily, which was perfect for their safe-word.

Nagisa lifted his arms above his head and moaned out four syllables which, combined with his impatient wriggling, Rei interpreted as, “Okay, Rei-chan.” His eyes were wide and sparkling with anticipation.

Rei would have kissed him again, but if it was one thing he didn’t like about the gag, it was the fact that it prevented him from being able to kiss his boyfriend. Instead, he scooted lower on the bed and started to press closed-mouth kisses on Nagisa’s neck. He traced the tip of his nose softly across his skin and made the blond bare his neck to him. Rei shoved his nose against the nape of his neck and breathed in deeply. Nagisa’s curly hair tickled him, but Rei didn’t mind at all. Softly, he began to suck light marks on the shorter man.

While he nibbled at his boyfriend’s jaw and sucked on the knot of his throat, Rei used his hands to tease Nagisa’s nipples. He circled his thumbs around the nubs until they peaked stiffly. Rei moaned appreciatively at Nagisa’s desperate little whimpers as he pinched and rubbed his nipples firmly. He was always so sensitive and reactive. Nagisa’s breath was slightly erratic as Rei slowly made his way down his chest.

His mouth hovered over Nagisa’s right nipple as he played with it with his thumb. Rei closed his eyes and swiped his tongue in the same pattern his thumb was tracing, making Nagisa inhale sharply through his nose. He hummed deeply and pushed his chest up from the bed, as if trying to get closer to Rei’s mouth. Rei rewarded his boyfriend’s eagerness by suckling noisily on him. He pulled the sensitive nub between his teeth and repeatedly flicked his tongue over the tip of the blond’s nipple until he had Nagisa writhing beneath him. Rei sucked on the nub again. When he let it go, Nagisa’s skin had turned red and shone with saliva. The taller man blew cool air over the over-abused nipple and kissed it lightly.

“This feels good, doesn’t it, Nagisa-kun?” he asked in a low voice, peering up at the bound and gagged man. Nagisa’s hazy eyes met with his, and he nodded. Rei watched as his boyfriend’s throat bobbed. A soft whine came from behind the ball gag.

He moved over to Nagisa’s left nipple and repeated the same rough treatment. His messy sucking and Nagisa’s muffled noises of pleasure sounded delicious together. He peered between Nagisa’s legs and was pleased to find that his boyfriend’s cock had begun dribbling onto his stomach freely and become even redder over the course of his teasing. The blond’s nipples looked properly stimulated, so Rei decided to move on.

While going down Nagisa’s torso, he left soft, fluttery kisses against his chest, stomach, and hips. He smoothed his hands firmly down his boyfriend’s body before settling his palms warmly over Nagisa’s strong thighs. Nagisa twisted around on the bed and moaned whiningly. It sounded as if he were trying to say, “ _Reeei_ -chan…!” while jerking his hips up. Gently, Rei pushed him back down and licked a stripe up his inner thigh.

“Shhh, Nagisa-kun,” he said quietly, “Be patient. I’ll make you feel even better.” Rei started rubbing this thumbs against the most sensitive parts of Nagisa’s hips and hovered his mouth over his cock. The shorter man squirmed in ticklishness and delight, his eyes shutting softly. Nagisa’s cheeks and chest was a beautiful, soft pink, which contrasted nicely with how dark the head of his erection was.

With his tongue, Rei licked deliberately from Nagisa’s perineum to his balls. He opened his mouth widely and took one of the sacs carefully into his mouth to lick and suck on while fondling the other with his thumb. Half-aborted moans and cries came from the shorter man as Rei stimulated him. Nagisa’s heels kept slipping on the sheets as he kicked weakly on the bed as if trying to ground himself. His cock strained up from his stomach and fell back down as pleasure pulsed deeply in him.

The choked and muffled quality of Nagisa’s cries of ecstasy turned Rei on while he sucked on him. Rei hadn’t even touched him directly yet, but the shorter man was already leaking all over himself. Just listening and watching his boyfriend was making Rei drip onto the bed as well. Nagisa’s grunts and moans became deeper and more guttural.

Carefully, Rei took hold of the dildo in Nagisa’s ass and angled it up to rub against his sweet spot. He moved his mouth to his boyfriend’s perineum again to stimulate Nagisa’s prostate from the outside, pushed his tongue firmly down, and twisted the fake dick into his boyfriend.

Nagisa’s breath hitched, and he let out a sharp cry. Rei’s eyes darted up just in time to see his cock jerk upward and spurt out a lazy dribble of precum. A wave of arousal rolled over Rei. He half-pulled the toy out and harshly jabbed it into Nagisa’s prostate while listening to the filthy squelching noises the dildo made. The blond’s debauched moans tuned him on even more. The shorter man was grinding his hips down in tiny circles to try and get more friction against his sweet spot, which Rei was more than happy to give it to him.

“It looks like you’re really enjoying yourself,” he said breathlessly. To Rei’s observation, Nagisa only let out an incoherent groan of pleasure. Rei’s eyes drank up the sight of his boyfriend shamelessly fucking himself on the thick toy. The lube he had squirted into the blond’s hole was getting squeezed out slowly, and the dildo glistened with the slick. Some of it wetted the pillow Nagisa was resting on.

After pushing the toy into him a few more times, Rei yanked it out of completely. A loud whine of protest leaked out of his boyfriend’s throat at the sudden loss. Rei swallowed hard when he looked at how much Nagisa’s stretched, pink hole was twitching and clenching, as if trying to find the hardness that had filled him up previously. Unable to help himself, he shoved his face between Nagisa’s legs and started to lick into his hole eagerly. Nagisa let out a startled yell and arched off the bed.

Rei’s cock twitched as Nagisa’s musky smell filled his senses, and he wiggled his tongue into the loose hole before him. Nagisa began shaking while the taller man ate him out. Rei roughly scraped his tongue around the rim of his boyfriend’s entrance and shoved two fingers in without warning. Since he had already been previously prepared and stretched with the dildo, Nagisa’s ass easily accommodated his digits, but the sensation of Rei’s fingers and tongue inside of him still made him cry out.

The taller man moaned as he tasted Nagisa thoroughly. Each time Nagisa clenched down on his tongue, more slickness squeezed out. Even though he knew it was just lube, Rei loved the illusion of Nagisa getting wet for him. Nagisa was choking on his muffled words by the time Rei pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to Nagisa’s hole. The blond’s face was bright with pent-up frustration, and his eyes held a wild desperation for stimulation.

“Rei-chan, _pleaaase_!” he seemed to moan while biting down on the ball gag which so beautifully censored his words.

Seeing his boyfriend so close to bursting riled Rei up, and he grew much more impatient as well. His own cock was waiting to get shoved in Nagisa’s ass too. He crooked his fingers and pushed up _hard_. The scream the blond let out would have been obscenely loud had he not been gagged. Rei’s breathing became much harsher.

He left a soft, chaste kiss on the underside of head of the blond’s stiff cock and hoarsely called out Nagisa’s name. Once he established eye contact with Nagisa, Rei gently licked the tip of his cock to taste the precum which collected there. “You look so good,” he continued while breathing hotly over Nagisa’s aching length. Slowly, teasingly, the taller man started to mouth and kiss the velvety head as if he were trying to melt a popsicle. He smeared the clear stickiness around his lips and tongue lewdly. “Good enough to eat...”

Rei licked his lips and moaned, as if Nagisa’s precum was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

The entire time, Nagisa whimpered and groaned. His thighs trembled and, when Rei began suckling lasciviously on the underside of his sensitive tip, he let out a choked sob.

“Do you want me to eat you?” Rei asked in a borderline-sadistic tone as he _dragged_ the flat of his tongue all the way from Nagisa’s balls to his tip. The keen the shorter man let out sounded like he was completely destroyed, and Nagisa nodded furiously through his tears and the ball gag. Rei chose to interpret his stifled noises as various combinations of, “Yes, Rei-chan, _please_!” “Goddd...!” and “Please fuck me!”

Rei took off his glasses and placed them a good distance away from Nagisa on the bed. Then, he swallowed Nagisa’s cock whole without warning. The blond let out a _wrecked_ moan which cut off when he choked slightly on his saliva and had to swallow it. Rei watched as his boyfriend’s eyes rolled back, his fingers tightened, and his throat kept bobbing in an attempt to moan in time with his vicious sucks. He tightened his lips around Nagisa as he bobbed his head. The two fingers he had in Nagisa increased to three, and he continued to twist and push them into Nagisa as he sucked his boyfriend off.

Rei breathed patiently as he took Nagisa’s cock over and over again. Nagisa’s thick musk filled his nose and mouth, and he groaned loudly too, completely ignoring how debauched he sounded. Pleasuring Nagisa made him feel incredibly good. The slickness of the blond’s cock sliding against his tongue, how the head of it kept pressing into the back of his throat, the way it twitched and throbbed in his mouth—it all made him feel heady and aroused.

After deep-throating him for a while, Rei focused his energy on the tip of Nagisa’s cock. He kept licking and sucking on the head until more precum spurted into his mouth. Rei’s tongue mercilessly teased the hole there and he bobbed his head furiously up and down the first few inches of the blond’s stiff dick. The aggressiveness of his sucking was driving Nagisa insane. His dick twitched nonstop in Rei’s mouth as he swirled his tongue over Nagisa’s tip and slurped on him loudly. Rei’s balls felt incredibly tight as he shifted on the bed, and he knew it was time to move on.

He sank down on Nagisa’s length until his lips touched his crotch, and he sucked hard one last time before letting the dick slide out from his lips. A messy trail of saliva came out with it. Rei cleared his throat, put his glasses back on with one hand, and regulated his ragged breathing again.

Nagisa had a very dazed and hazy expression on as he lay bonelessly on the bed. His cock twitched on his stomach while Rei languidly fingered him. The shorter man’s chest and stomach heaved as he attempted to breathe through his nose and let out residual whimpers around his gag.

Rei’s fingers slipped out of his boyfriend’s fucked hole with a filthy, wet noise. Lube and saliva dripped out freely. “Nagisa-kun,” he called out with a hoarse voice, “get on your knees.”

As if electrified by the words, Nagisa’s eyes cleared, and he immediately rolled over. He rested on his elbows and jutted his ass out appealingly. With his head pressed against the mattress, the blond peered behind him and wiggled his hips to further goad Rei. He let out a soft, needy moan and clenched his hole several times in display.

The taller man swallowed before he moved the pillow out of the way and hastily spread a clean towel beneath Nagisa. Rei ran his hands appreciatively over the swell of his boyfriend’s ass and rubbed his lower back warmly. The sound of his palms running over Nagisa’s skin was soothing and sexy.

He got up behind Nagisa and slid his dick lightly over his hole. “I’ve been waiting all night to put this in you, Nagisa-kun,” he breathed out hotly against the blond’s ear as he draped himself over his boyfriend. The soft roundness of Nagisa’s ass ground up against his hips as their bodies overlapped. Nagisa squirmed so that Rei’s cock would rub on him more. He couldn’t verbalize what he wanted, so he was putting all his efforts in showing Rei what he wanted with his body.

While licking and nipping at Nagisa’s ear, Rei shoved his fingers back into the shorter man’s ass. “I want to make you feel good here,” he said in an increasingly breathy and desperate voice. “Do you want me to put it in?” Rei was already pulling his digits out and grasping the base of his own cock in preparation as he asked. When he teasingly rubbed the wet head of his dick around Nagisa’s rim, his boyfriend started to nod and grunt repeatedly. “Okay,” Rei breathed out. He straightened up and slid in all at once.

They both groaned at how quickly Rei’s cock went in. Nagisa practically ate him up with how easily he opened up for the thick length, even though Rei hadn’t used any more lube. The pleasure of being completely inside the golden-haired man was amazing, especially since he had neglected to take care of himself for so long. Nagisa was hot and wet inside. Rei let out a thick moan when he felt his cock get squeezed tightly.

As soon as he was all the way in, Rei pulled out and immediately established a smooth, nonstop rhythm. He had grown too aroused to stay still for a second longer. His hands squeezed and played with Nagisa’s ass as he pushed and pulled his cock from his hole. The blond vocalized in time with his thrusts and moved his body back and forth with Rei.

A steady slapping noise smacked between them every time Rei’s balls and thighs hit up against Nagisa, which made the situation sound even more lewd. Blearily, Rei looked down between his legs and admired how good his cock looked while fucking Nagisa’s pliant body. His hard and red length repeatedly plunged into his boyfriend’s soft, pale ass, which shook and clenched around him. The puckered rim of Nagisa’s hole looked like it was stretched to breaking, and the friction which dragged along his cock was incredible.

Between Nagisa’s drawn-out moans, Rei could hear him repeatedly babbling his name. He was familiar enough with Nagisa’s usual lines to know what he was saying, even with the gag on. He was begging for Rei to go harder, faster, _deeper_. Nagisa always wanted _more_ , because he was so greedy and desperate to cum and get cummed in.

Rei pulled out a little and reangled his hips. He thrust forward in short, aborted motions to try and find Nagisa’s sweet spot. After a few attempts, Nagisa’s moans became increasingly unraveled and urgent. The strings of clear stickiness which dripped from his cock became longer and heavier too.

“Here?” he leaned over the shorter man and asked. His hips never stopped moving. Rei didn’t even wait for an answer as he started fucking into Nagisa’s prostate with short and hard thrusts. The bed began to creak loudly. The golden-haired man was barely able to keep his moans up with Rei’s pace and eventually gave up.

Sobs were beginning to join in the mix of the blond’s range of muffled cries, and Rei’s thrusts faltered for a second. He checked to see if Nagisa’s hands were in the right position to jangle the keys in case he needed to stop, but all his boyfriend was doing was rolling his hips back to meet with Rei’s movements.

“Good?” he asked Nagisa softly while slowing down until his thrusts became long, drawn-out strokes instead.

Frantically, Nagisa nodded and pushed his ass up to get more of Rei’s cock into him. He sniffled a little but seemed more concerned with cumming than anything. It wasn’t until Rei was absolutely sure things were okay that he continued.

Rei pulled himself almost completely out and slowly sank back in. He circled his hips a few times, pushed in as far as he could go, and groaned into Nagisa’s hair. “You feel so amazing....” Rei breathed in Nagisa’s scent and relished in how their pulses seemed to throb together.

The shorter man whimpered quietly and clenched down on Rei’s cock repeatedly. He craned his neck to look behind him almost shyly, his eyes wet with tears.

Rei took a break from licking and kissing the side of his neck. He hummed questioningly and let his hands wander over Nagisa’s chest and to his stiff nipples. “You want to cum?” He pinched the nubs gently and twisted them.

Nagisa inhaled sharply through his nose and froze at the action. At the same time, Rei used the blunt of his cock to stimulate his sweet spot with languid strokes. Soft squelching noises squeezed out from their point of connection while Rei kept edging Nagisa closer to orgasm.

Nagisa nodded once jerkily and whined again. His back and thighs were shaking with want.

“Okay,” Rei said while inhaling. He pulled himself back and grunted as he snapped his hips forward to bury himself balls-deep into Nagisa’s hot tightness. The shorter man screamed against the gag and stiffened. “I’ll make you cum, Nagisa-kun,” he continued in what would have been a nonchalant manner, had Rei not been breathing so hard. He dragged himself out and slammed back in again. After the third time he slowly pulled out, he started to pound into Nagisa hard and fast.

He kept the brutal pace up and didn’t give his boyfriend any time to recover. The entire time, Nagisa kept crying out and moving his hips back to meet with his thrusts. His cock had long since started to drip freely onto the towel. The more Rei abused his sweet spot, the more precum that leaked out from his slit.

Rei listened carefully to Nagisa’s cries and tried to pay attention to all the physical cues his boyfriend was giving him. The blond had buried his head into the bed sheets, as if trying to escape from the overwhelming pleasure of getting his prostrate violently fucked, but his moans and sobs were only getting louder and more undone.

Hastily, Rei grabbed Nagisa’s wet cock and started stroking him hard. The blond jerked and shook in surprise from the additional stimulation, his body locking up. Rei concentrated his thrusts on Nagisa’s sweet spot and moved faster in him. He licked the back of his ear hotly and breathed out a firm command to the blond.

“Cum for me, Nagisa-kun.”

He came undone immediately. Right on cue, hot cum started to spurt out of Nagisa’s cock and spilled onto the towel. They were thick, sloppy ribbons which Rei milked out with his hand. Nagisa was cumming so much that it became difficult for Rei to keep his hand wrapped around his length and pump him dry. His inner muscles convulsed uncontrollably around Rei’s length as he came, and Rei continued to rut into his sweet spot to prolong Nagisa’s orgasm. He rolled his thumb over the sensitive and wet head of the blond’s cock and rubbed at the slit until more cum spilled out.

The completely unrestrained and ruined moan which came from Nagisa’s throat was unbelievably lewd. From the way it kept cutting off and melting into different moans, it seemed like he was trying hard to say Rei’s name with varying degrees of success. Eventually, the pleasure was so much that he stopped trying to speak against the gag and just whined pathetically with his face shoved into the mattress.

Rei’s cock was still hard and swollen even after Nagisa had finished cumming. The blond was still shaking from post-orgasmic waves of pleasure when Rei suddenly pulled out. Rei flipped him over before Nagisa could react. Hastily, the taller man undid the buckle on the ball gag and took it out of the blond’s mouth. A long string of saliva pulled away from the wet ball, and Nagisa immediately began panting.

Before Nagisa could say anything, Rei pushed Nagisa’s legs up to his chest, plunged his cock back into his hole, and crushed their mouths together. Taking advantage of Nagisa’s dazed state, Rei began sucking on his boyfriend’s tongue. He groaned at the new angle of their fucking and lightly bit Nagisa’s swollen lower lip. He was careful to avoid thrusting into Nagisa’s prostate, but the shorter man still whined loudly in complaint.

“Re-Rei-chan…! Mmngh!” Nagisa tried saying before Rei kissed him hard again. “It’s—ahhh!—it’s too much!”

“Sorry, Nagisa-kun, just a little bit more….” Rei ground his hips into Nagisa’s ass and moaned. He was so deep in the blond. Rei choked on a groan when Nagisa deliberately started to squeeze and clench down on him. He thrust more frantically as he felt his orgasm near.

Nagisa was watching him with a flushed and wet face, his mouth open as he panted and moaned with him. His lips were especially red with how much he had been talking around the ball gag, and the wetness of his mouth and tongue was so erotic. Nagisa’s bound hands were once again curled beneath his chin, making him look childish and innocent.

“Hurry, Rei-chan,” he whined petulantly, “cum in me already! Fill me up with your cum…!” Nagisa wiggled his ass as best as he could.

Rei rammed in once, twice, and then the incredible heat and pressure of pleasuring himself in Nagisa’s body overwhelmed him. His balls tightened, and he came explosively. Hot slickness spilled out of him and spurted into the blond’s narrow hole, and Rei let out a silent yell which quickly devolved into a moan. He fucked into his own cum as he emptied himself into Nagisa. The sounds of their fucking became sloppier as he pulled his own wetness out of the blond’s hole continuously. His balls slapped against Nagisa’s ass, making cum smack between them.

Rei’s mind went completely blank and all he could think of what how good and hot it felt to be buried deep inside of his boyfriend. His thighs shook violently as he pushed his hips back and forth jerkily before stilling. He could still feel himself throb and twitch in Nagisa’s ass even after he came to a stop. His cock strained weakly against his boyfriend’s slick muscles as he let out the last dribbles of cum into the shorter man.

As Rei slowly came down from his high, he became aware of how hot it was. Both of them were sweaty and covered in cum and lube, and their body temperatures were still extremely high from arousal. Once in a while, Nagisa’s muscles would contract weakly and squeeze around his sensitive cock. His boyfriend’s faint panting tickled his ear, and Rei realized that he had rested his head next to Nagisa’s after he finished—or maybe in the middle of—cumming. His thighs tickled because of the wetness that slowly trickled down them.

Blearily, he lifted his head from the bed and assessed how Nagisa was doing. The shorter man looked completely wrecked. His hair was wildly plastered against his forehead, his face ruddy with heat and pleasure, and his lips slightly parted as he breathed. His eyes were puffy and wet with tears, but he was absolutely glowing from post-orgasmic pleasure. Nagisa’s gaze started to become clearer and focused on Rei’s face, and he smiled slightly. Rei gently wiped the tears off Nagisa’s cheeks with his clean hand, leaned down, and kissed him.

Their lips moved against each other softly, and Nagisa began tracing a simple pattern up and down Rei’s chest with the back of his fingers, since his hands were still tied. Rei pushed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth and kissed him slowly and deeply. Together, they moaned in delight. Finally, Rei pulled back and kissed Nagisa on his temple.

“I’m going to pull out now,” he said.

Sleepily, Nagisa nodded and squeezed around him one last time. They groaned together as Rei’s cock slipped out. It was a messy affair to pull his cock out from his boyfriend. As expected, a gush of cum spilled out and seeped into the previously prepared towel. Nagisa’s muscles fluttered and squeezed thick globs of cum out, which Rei couldn’t stop looking at. Eventually, he snapped out of it, and Rei eased his boyfriend’s legs back onto the bed.

“Are you alright? Was I too rough on you?” he asked quietly as he rubbed his thumb against Nagisa’s hairline. “Your jaw doesn’t hurt from the ball gag, does it?”

The blond sighed, arched his back, and squirmed to get the kinks out of his body before flopping back down on the bed. “I’m fine, Rei-chan,” he said contentedly. His eyelashes fluttered shut. “That felt really good, and the gag was okay.” He opened his eyes again and looked at Rei. Nagisa held his bound wrists up with a smile. “Untie me?”

“Okay.” He undid the scarf around Nagisa’s wrists and slowly rubbed his fingers over his skin to make sure his boyfriend was alright.

“Feels good,” Nagisa sighed comfortably as Rei caressed his hands.

They continued kissing chastely as the intensity of their orgasm faded. Rei’s arms were going to give out soon, so he carefully took off his glasses, lay down on his side, and brought Nagisa closer to him. He kept petting Nagisa’s head and running his fingers gently through his hair while kissing him. Meanwhile, Nagisa stroked at his hip and side languidly.

Both of them started to drift off into sleep, but before then, Nagisa mumbled into the hollow of Rei’s neck. “You made me lie in my own cum when you pushed me down earlier, Rei-chan.”

A jolt of panic laced through him as Rei suddenly remembered that he had, in fact, flipped Nagisa over right after he came. He started to untangle himself from his boyfriend and babbled out apologies. “I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun. Your back must be wet a-and covered in… fluids. I’ll get a clean towel and—”

The blond let out a needy whine and dragged Rei back onto the bed. Dazed, Rei stared at Nagisa’s grumpy face and cautiously placed his hand back on the blond’s bare shoulder. “I’un care about the cum on my back. It’s cuddle time right now,” he said with his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. A pout was on his lips as he demanded Rei to lie back down.

Rei stiffened momentarily but then relaxed into Nagisa’s hold. He shifted to get more comfortable and embraced the shorter man again, careful to keep his hand from wandering too low on his back.

“Okay,” he said with a soft smile. “It’s cuddle time.”

The features on Nagisa’s face relaxed immediately, and he buried his face back into Rei’s chest. Being so close to his boyfriend and having cum so hard earlier made Rei feel exhausted. His eyes grew heavy seconds after he settled down again. He kissed the top of Nagisa’s head and prepared to sleep.

Just as he was drifting off, he heard Nagisa mumble something under his breath. “We should shower later, and you c’n fuck me again in th’tub….”

Rei’s mind wasn’t exactly sure what to do with those words, but he nodded anyway and drifted off.


End file.
